


Every Wish I Make

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Kuroo is popular and forgets about Kenma, while Kenma wishes for his friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovescenariooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovescenariooo/gifts).



**Every Wish I Make**

**~ ~ ~ ~**

 

You said you wouldn't leave, Kuroo, but now you hang with them and laugh at me with them. 

_On January first Kenma wished that he and Kuroo could be friends again._

I sometimes wish that I was your Cinderella and you were my Prince Charming, but in reality, you are the evil step-mother. 

_On February fourteenth Kenma realized that he was in love with Kuroo and wished for Kuroo to have the same feelings._

I am not good with people, and I never will be, but I was good with you.

_On March twenty-sixth Kenma wished for something to make him stop crying._

It's weird at volleyball practice because all you ever talk about is Tsukishima and never notice me or the green-haired boy. 

_On April second Kenma wished for a friend and met Yamaguchi._

The green-haired boy is nice, but he doesn't distract me  **enough**. I still miss you. 

_On May sixth Kenma wished for a fairy-godmother._

I met Hinata Shouyou. He's dating Kageyama Tobio and they're cute together. I want someone too. I want you.

_On June twenty-seventh Kenma wished he was invisible._

I saw you in the hallway and ran over. I quickly apologized for whatever I did wrong. Then I ran. 

_On July eighteenth Kenma wished for a way out of his head._

You talked to me today and said I did nothing wrong. I answered with, "Why won't you talk to me?" 

_On August ninth Kenma wished he'd never met Kuroo so he'd be pain-free._

I cried accidentally in front of you when I dropped my PS4. You hugged me and then I said what I had been thinking.  **I hate you.**

_On September thirtieth Kenma wished he would stop trying so hard all the time. He knew that he wouldn't._

Today you whispered sorry and I thought that it wasn't good enough. 

_On October sixteenth Kenma wished he hadn't been born even though it was his birthday._

I went to a therapist yesterday. I'm clinically diagnosed as depressed.

_On November fifth Kenma wished that he could stop dancing with demons even though he knew that he was gone._

Yesterday was the last day before Christmas Break. You said Merry Christmas without remembering that I hate it.

 _On December twenty-fifth Kenma wished for a good gift and a good day._   _He got neither._

You found me and screamed so loudly when I fell. 

_On January first Kenma wished for his suicide attempt to work. It did._

 

**Dear Kenma,**

**I miss you so much that it hurts.**

**Love, Kuroo**

 

**_I saw you write it and I saw you cry._ **

**_Then I saw you join me in the sky._ **

**_Now we laugh and we play._ **

**_Leaving behind our dark days._ **

**_The sun can't be the sun without the moon._ **

**_You came a little too soon._ **

**_The moon can't be the moon without the sun._ **

**_I said let's have some fun._ **

**_Even though we committed a sin,_ **

**_We both somehow managed to win._ **

 

 **Finis**  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again. I kinda like writing angst, though.


End file.
